Kiddification
by Laume
Summary: Response to Rosaleen's HPBabies Challenge. Includes, of course, Severus and the traditional de aging potion. The first paragraphs are from her challenge. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Kiddification**

A/N: written in response to Rosaleen's HPBabies challenge. With the additional challenge of making it XXF (Extra-Extra Fluffy)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **Shows her empty hands **See? Nothing at all!

Albus Dumbledore walked through the corridors of Hogwarts humming to himself. He was going to see Severus Snape, who had just returned to teaching after suffering a bad bout of wizard's flu.  
As he reached the dungeon, he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a whimper and then a small wail. What on earth was Severus putting in his potions these days?  
Entering the classroom, Dumbledore could not see anything amiss. He looked around at all the glass jars. Thankfully, nothing looked alive.  
Suddenly he heard the noise again. He looked down and to his utter amazement, Professor Snape was sitting on the floor beside his desk. He was hunched up, with his knees to his chest and staring up with wide, frightened eyes.  
"Severus?" Dumbledore asked, "What has happened? Are you all right?"  
Perhaps it was the shocked tone Dumbledore used or the fact that he looked so tall, standing over Severus, that caused the younger wizard to burst into tears.  
Dumbledore was truly amazed now. It was very rare for Severus to show any strong emotion (apart from anger) and extremely rare for him to cry. He regarded him silently for a moment. Something was not right.  
"Severus?" this time he crouched down so he was face to face with him, "Do you know who I am?"  
"Sowwy," the voice coming from the dark haired man was oddly childlike, "Please, no bad spell? I'll be good. I pwomise!". With that he dissolved into tears again.  
Slowly and very gently, Albus gathered him into his arms. He looked around and saw a half-empty cauldron beside Snape's desk. Freeing his wand arm carefully, he conjured a small bottle and dipped it into the purple liquid.  
"I'll have to get Horace to look at this," he murmured, "I don't think you'll be teaching potions for a while, my boy. In fact, I shall have to acquire some parenting skills very quickly."  
And with that, he pulled the unresisting Severus to his feet and walked him though the quiet halls, all the while speaking to the distraught man in low, soothing tones.

As they reached the Entrance Hall, they ran into Harry and Hermione. They looked at professor Snape, who was staring at the floor, tears still flowing down his face. They were shocked. Dumbledore sighed. Oh well, honesty is the best policy, as Harry had quite loudly conveyed to him at the end of last year.

"Harry, Hermione, professor Snape seems to have had an accident with a potion," he said quietly, "would you please get Horace and ask him to come up to my office?"

The teens nodded and ran off. Dumbledore managed to get his charge to his office without any further trouble. He sat the kiddyfied professor down on the couch and sighed. "Horace better know what to do," he mumbled.

After a while, a knock came on the door and he went to answer it relieved, thinking it would be Horace. It was, however, a very out of breath couple of teens.

"We're sorry, headmaster," Harry panted, "but he is not in the castle."

Hermione caught her breath now too and added "We asked the paintings, and it seems he has left the castle rather quietly during the night."

Dumbledore cursed under his breath, causing the teens to look at him oddly. "Sorry, Harry, my apologies, miss Granger. But we have a major problem here…" he waved to the very still potions master on the couch, "he drank some sort of de aging potion. Only it de aged just his mind, not his body. I've never seen it before."

Hermione frowned. "Could I see that potion, professor?"

Dumbledore hesitated, then handed her the bottle. She and Harry looked at it carefully, then uncorked it and took a wiff.

"Oh dear," Hermione said, face falling. "It IS some kind of de aging potion but I doubt professor Snape brewed it himself."

Dumbledore looked at her questioningly. "Why is that?"

Hermione shuffled. "Because there are at least four ingredients in it that I can discern right away, that would require that this potion is brewed while the brewer is under the influence of a cheering charm. There are a few other potions that use that technique, most have something to do with de aging or childrens potions…But I can't imagine professor Snape brewing ANYTHING that requires a cheering charm…"

Dumbledore nodded. "A very valid point, but that makes this situation all the more serious. It sounds very suspicious, especially with Horace disappearing too…What to do…"

Hermione coughed slightly to get his attention. "Sir, Harry and me…well, we could try to find the antidote. It may take a while though. But as its the christmas holidays the day after tomorrow, we could floo in from the Burrow each day to work on it. We'll need some time to figure out what exactly this stuff is, but I have a few ideas on what might work as an antidote."

Dumbledore looked at them. Finally he nodded. "Very well, Miss Granger, thank you. I wish there was someone that could help you, but with Horace gone and Severus in no shape to brew anything…You are exempt from classes for the next two days to work on this. You can use professor Snape's lab, he won't need it for a while."

He gave them the password and the bottle. They left quickly. "Now, they did give me one good idea. I might want to contact Molly Weasley to help me with this parenting thing…"

He sent a note by owl to the Weasleys to ask if Molly could floo by whenever it was convenient for her. He had just finished that when he noticed Severus was still sitting stifly on the couch, with a pinched, panicked look on his face. "Severus? What is it?"

"Need…need to go potty…" a truly terrified expression.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Through that door, Severus."

The potions master nearly ran from the room. When he returned, Dumbledore called him over. The relief on the younger wizards face was replaced by fear again. The headmaster cupped his chin and forced the dark eyes to meet his.

Keeping his voice and expression as kind as possible, he said "Severus, you can use the loo whenever you need to, you don't have to ask. If you want anything, just come to me, I promise I won't get mad, ok?"

A slight nod, but it was clear the potions master didn't really believe him. Before Dumbledore could go into the matter more deeply, there was another knock on the door and Minerva McGonagall entered.

"Is everything alright, Albus? I met Mr Potter and Miss Granger on my way over and they mentioned something about a potions accident." She stared in surprise when the potions master hid behind Albus' chair.

Dumbledore turned slightly and put a hand on the black hair. "Well, yes, Minerva. Horace seems to have disappeared and Severus drank some kind of partial de aging potion. He is basically a toddler in a grown mans body. With Horace gone, Harry and Hermione offered to work on the antidote."

McGonagall nodded.

"I feared as much. I'll inform the ministry of Horace's disappearance, but there isn't much hope of finding him. I'll tell them Severus has had a potions accident and is temporarily unavailable while recovering, but it might be best to eh…avoid explaining his exact condition. Meanwhile, we have a kiddyfied potions master to discuss. He will need to be cared for, he can't stay in his dungeons on his own."

The headmaster nodded. Severus meanwhile, peeked around the edge of the chair and was rewarded by a kind smile from the Transfigurations teacher.

"He will stay here, I'll take care of him. Harry and Hermione are using the lab. I know potions isn't your expertise, but I would appreciate any help you can give them. Meanwhile, I will need some things for Sevvy here. You will need things to play with, won't you?" he asked the head beneath his arm.

Two dark eyes looked at him in confusion. "Play?" came the uncertain response. "Yes, child, play. No need for diapers, thank Merlin you're potty trained…"

Minerva bit back a grin.

Severus' eyes darkened even more. "Must go potty. Or sella."

The two adults looked at each other. "I've asked Poppy to come up to examine him." Dumbledore said lightly, so he wouldn't disturb his still skittish charge, "There are a few things I'd like to know."

Poppy Pomfrey walked in half an hour later, having heard the story from Minerva already.

Severus was not excited to be examined and fussed terribly.

Eventually Poppy sighed. "I can't work like this, Albus. Please take him on your lap and hold him tight or we won't get anywhere."

Dumbledore grumbled. "He might never forgive me for this once he's cured, you know," he said, while pulling Severus on his lap and wrapping his arms around his chest.

Severus might not forgive him later, but although he stiffened at the touch at first, he did seem to enjoy it. The nurses wand, however, frightened him and he leaned back into Albus' embrace, seeking protection.

"She won't hurt you, Severus, see, she is only waving it. Remember? She is doing good magic, to make you better," he softly whispered to the young man.

After a while, Poppy looked up with a grim look on her face. "I did a very thorough examination of every curse he has ever been subjected to. Leaving aside the obvious curses of his adult life, I'm also reading that he has regularly been subjected to the Cruciatus curse since he was a little over a year old."

Dumbledore was stunned. "What monster would do that to such a young child?" he said, outraged.

Poppy shrugged. "I've examined the neural pathways in his brains as well. They suggest that he is about three years old. Quite a bright one, though."

Dumbledore smiled. "He always was a very clever boy," he said, as Severus leaned his head against the shoulder of the old wizard.

Poppy packed her things. "There's nothing physically wrong with him," she said, "so he should be fine." Dumbledore sat quietly with Severus on his lap for a long time after the nurse left.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva McGonagall watched with a slightly amused expression as her younger colleague busied himself with a small cauldron and several bottles of colored water. He occasionally stopped his experiments to scribble on a piece of parchment with one of the crayons the headmaster had gotten for him. He looked very serious and if it weren't for the childrens stuff, one might think the potions master was brewing something extremely important. Molly Weasley had sent back a note that she would be by that afternoon, and the headmaster had some duties to attend to. Having no classes, Minerva had agreed to watch Severus.

The morning had gone quite well. Due to the lack of babycots the size of a grown man, Dumbledore had decided to simply enlarge his own bed to fit both of them. They had both slept well and early the next morning, Harry had dropped by to deliver the crayons and other toys he had picked up for the headmaster in Hogsmeade. Severus had obviously been at a loss as to what to do with the toys, but after some demonstration from Harry – who, Minerva suspected, hadn't minded at all. He probably enjoyed this one chance to actually play with toys instead of having to watch his cousin – Severus tentatively touched the play potions set. He had ignored all other toys and had been quite busy with them until Minerva had called him over for a drink and biscuits. His tablemanners had regressed too, they had noticed at dinner the previous night. Minerva sighed happily at the memory.

_Dinner had consisted of grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and french peas. Severus clearly had trouble holding his knife and fork, and finally they had just cut up his food and given him a spoon. _

_Albus, seeing her concern, shared the instructions Poppy had offered. "She said although his body is capable of the behaviour of an adult, his mind doesn't remember that. So his table manners, writing, all that, will have regressed back to childhood as well. Nothing we can do about that for now, except accept that he, although he doesn't look like it, really is a three year old." _

_Severus, meanwhile, having scooped up a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy, lost control of it and the sticky mass flew across the table, hitting Albus in the face. Momentarily stunned, both Albus and Minerva stared. Severus' reaction had been disturbing. He dove under the table, shaking, in foetal position with his hands covering his head. Albus quickly wiped off the food, and drew back his chair._

_As he reached for Severus, the potions master had drawn back, crawling to the couch. "No, no please, no huwt, no bad spell, please, I be good." _

_Albus had finally been able to catch him and take him in his arms, sushing him until he calmed down. _

_Two frightened eyes looked at them from Albus' arms. "You mad?" he asked. _

_Minerva looked at them, Albus still with the remains of the mash and gravy on his cheek and beard, and lost it. She started giggling, sat down next to Severus on the floor and took him from Albus. _

"_Oh Severus, we know it was an accident, in fact, it was very funny," she laughed, rocking him. "We're not mad at you. Next time, don't put so much food on your spoon and move it to your mouth more slowly." _

_Albus began grinning now too. "It's been a while since I was in a foodfight, Severus. I'm so gonna tease you about this once you're an adult again…" _

_Severus didn't care at that point. He sighed, relieved these two people weren't mad at him, and put his thumb in his mouth, cuddling closer to Minerva. She looked embarrassed for a moment, then smiled and softly began singing to him. Albus disappeared into the bathroom to clean the remains of dinner off his face. When he returned Severus was fast asleep. _

"_Well it HAS been a rather unnerving day," he said, "not the least for him." _

_Showing the strength few knew he still possessed, he carried the sleeping man to the bedroom and transfigured his robes into sleep clothes. Then he took one of the napkins on the table and transfigured it into a stuffed lion. Severus held on tight to it, still sucking his thumb._

"_There," Dumbledore said, "It would be a shame if I were the only one who had something to tease him about. I'm sure you will never make him forget this. Shall we borrow Colin Creeveys camera and take a picture?" _

_Minerva looked at him and grinned mischievously. She produced a camera from one of her robe pockets._

_Dumbledore looked at her admiringly. "You know, Minerva, maybe YOU should have been Slytherin!" _

Severus came over, still looking very serious. He drank his juice, without spilling and ate a biscuit.

"What are you brewing over there, sweetie?" Minerva asked, taking herself by surprise as the term of endearment rolled over her lips as if she had always called him that. She realised she must be getting used to the idea of him being three.

Two eyes solemnly looked at her. "Poshion," he said.

"Oh, that's nice," Minerva encouraged, "Who are you brewing it for, love?"

The face became tense. "Dawk Lowd" he whispered, frightened.

It took Minerva a while to decipher. Then it hit her. Dark Lord. But how? Surely the child hadn't been brewing for him when he was three? She decided to investigate a little further.

"Are you brewing it all by yourself, Severus? Such a smart little boy you are."

The dark head shook. "Muva (mother, Minerva translated) bwews poshion. Sev must help or bad spell or belt."

Minerva managed to keep the shock off her face. Drawing Severus next to her on the couch, she put an arm around him.

"Albus will be back soon, Severus," she said.

The potions masters face brightened. "Ablus! Ablus nice."

Minerva grinned. "Yes, he is. Very nice. Do you think you can brew a potion especially for Albus, Sevvy? I'm sure Albus would like it very much if you brew him a potion to keep the snarls out of his beard."

Jumping off the couch –Minerva wished she could keep the camera ready all the time – Severus set to work.

When Albus returned, she shared their little conversation with him.

Albus eyes darkened. "Severus, come here."

Innocently, Severus walked over, holding out a bottle. "Fo you Ablus," he said.

Albus smiled. "Thank you, my dear boy, that's so sweet of you." Severus beamed happily.

"Now," Albus said, "I need you to help me, can you do that?" Enthusiastic nodding. "I need to take off your robes and shirt and it would be much easier if you would help me with that."

Eager to please, the potions master began to wrestle himself out of his robes. Albus stripped the shirt up and off and turned him around so he could inspect his back. Minerva pressed a hand to her mouth as she saw the many scars of old lashes. Albus gently ran a hand over the bare back, doing his own bit of scanning.

"Some recent, but most old, from before he came to Hogwarts, I think. Poppy also found signs of him being put under the Cruciatus curse regularly since he was a toddler."

Minerva growled. "If those monsters weren't dead already, I'd kill them! No wonder he was always so…so…"

Albus helped Severus put his clothes back on. "There, child, you've helped me a lot. Go on and play some more if you like."

Severus trotted off happily. "Bwew more poshion fo Ablus," he said.

Dumbledore smiled at him before turning to Minerva. "You're right. Remember when he came to school, already up to his ears in dark magic? It seems he had very little choice in the matter. And I never noticed, never bothered to ask…"

Minerva shook her head. "None of us did. I regret many things we did then. If I could turn back time, I'd have kept those Marauders in line more, and I wouldn't have punished Severus so often."

Dumbledore sighed. "I remember once, when he had been in a fight with the Marauders…a fist fight, this time. All four of them looked rather…beaten up. So did Severus, though he didn't show it as much. Used to it, I suppose now. I sent Potter and his friends to Poppy and gave Severus a very harsh lecture. He sat with his head bowed the entire time, but I remember the look he gave me when he left. Not angry, as I had expected, just so very lost."

He sighed, a tear trickling down his face at the memory. S

uddenly he felt two arms around his neck and a voice in his ear said "Ablus not cwy, Sev make Ablus betta?"

Albus wrapped his arms firmly around the slender body, enjoying the closeness the man didn't allow as an adult. He kissed the dark head before resting his cheek on it. "Yes, my dear Sevvy, I feel all better now."

He smiled as he heard a yawn. "Time for lunch and a nap, is it?" he said.

Stubbornly, Severus shook his head, thrusting out his lower lip. "No nap," he said, rubbing his fists in his eyes. "Not sleepy."

Minerva laughed. "Oh yes, Sevvy, you're wide awake, I can see that. Anyway, you haven't had lunch yet. Would you like a sandwich and some fruit?"

Dumbledore looked appalled. "No lemon drops…?"

Minerva glared at him. "He is too small for them, he might not remember not to choke on them. Besides, it's bad for his teeth. He usually doesn't eat much, so what he eats should at least be healthy."

Severus took Minerva's hand. "Neva mad at Ablus?" he asked.

"No, darling, I'm not mad at Ablu...Albus. I just want you to be healthy and happy." She led Severus to the lunch table, followed by Albus who silently mouthed "Darling?" with a huge twinkle in his eyes.

After lunch Severus still stubbornly insisted he did not want to sleep. It was also very obvious he needed a nap. Finally, after several attempts to reason with him – (A/N: Reason? With a three year old? What are they thinking? I need to bring Molly Weasley to Hogwarts soon.) – Dumbledore simply picked him up, put him in the bed, and spat out "Duermis". Severus just had time to look insulted before the spell put him to sleep.

Two hours later Severus woke up, happy and ready for play. Albus had gone to a short meeting with Fudge and Minerva was babysitting again. Harry and Hermione had dropped a line, saying they would come by that evening to discuss what they had found so far. Minerva hoped they knew what they were doing. Then again, Hermione usually did. Severus had stopped playing.

"What is it, Sevvy?" she asked.

"No cat." he answered quietly. Well, that could be remedied, the witch thought grinning. And with that, she changed into her tabby other half.

Severus stared. "Cat!" he said.

The tabby walked towards him to jump on the desk, but suddenly Severus launched himself at her.

Albus and Molly Weasley flooed in just in time to see Severus brandishing scissors and the tabby cat clawing at him.

"SEVERUS!" Albus roared.

Minerva changed back to her human form, shaking and clutching her ear, which had been cut badly. "He…he asked for a cat, and when I changed, he attacked me with those scissors!" she shrieked.

"Minerva dear, you better go to the hospital wing. Poppy will have you fixed up in no time at all. Could you take her, Molly?" The witch nodded and took the shocked transfigurations professor by the arm.

When she came up again ten minutes later, having left Minerva in Poppy's capable hands, Severus was standing in a corner of the office, facing the wall. The first thing Molly noticed was that he wasn't sobbing, like most of her kids had done when put in time out. He was standing very rigid, hands behind his back. Molly couldn't help but grin at the sight though.

Albus motioned her to the couch, also grinning despite himself. "I know, it looks weird, but really, he is just a kid. I didn't know what else to do with him."

Molly looked thoughtful. "Albus, you told me he was forced to help his mother make potions from nearly infancy. Dark magic. His mother used the cruciatus and his father beat him if he refused. Didn't it occur to you that he has been forced to 'harvest' the more…repulsive ingredients? Like cats ears? It may be appalling to us, but I think Severus has been forced into doing it and is confused now. He probably doesn't understand that he did anything wrong. If a potion needs cats ears, you get cats ears, that's what he's been taught. He is not old enough yet to understand that the cat is Minerva and vice versa."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Then why is he standing there like that, like he doesn't feel guilty at all about hurting Minerva?"

Molly sighed. "Because he didn't realise until it was too late that Minerva was the cat. And my guess is, from what little I know about abused children, that his father forbade him to cry when he was punished. Stand up straight and take it. Not an uncommon approach. He is probably waiting for you to beat him. You will need to explain to him what he did, why it was wrong and what kind of behaviour you expect from him. How can he be expected to behave properly when he has been taught the exact opposite his entire life?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Severus," he called.

The body stiffened even more. "Come over here." The young wizard walked over reluctantly to stand in front of him.

Dumbledore pulled on his sleeve. "Come, child, sit down on the couch with me."

Settled between them, and obviously scared, Severus looked at the headmaster, who put an arm around his shoulders. "Child, we need to talk about what happened to Minerva, ok?"

Tears began to form. "Neva huwt. Neva mad."

Molly nodded to the headmaster encouragingly, who continued, "Yes, child, Minerva was hurt. See, Severus, it's not good to hurt anyone, not people and not animals. You wouldn't like it if someone hurt you, would you?"

Confusion. "Muva and Faver do. Faver huwt cats. Faver huwt Sev. Made Sev huwt animaws."

Dumbledore pulled him a bit closer. "I know, Severus, and it was very wrong of them to do that. It hurt, didn't it, when she used the bad spell?"

Even more confusion. "Muva must. Sev bad. Cat…cats…." Severus desperately tried to explain.

Molly took pity on him and took his face in her hands. "Your parents said that it doesn't matter if you hurt the cat, right, Severus?"

Relief. The dark head nodded. "And they told you they had to hurt you."

More relief and nodding "Cuz Sev is bad piece of fi…filsj."

Molly stroked a bit of black hair from the face. "No, honey, you are not bad. You are a very good, sweet boy. You don't have to hurt animals anymore."

Tears ran down the pale face. "Sev huwt Neva."

Dumbledore pulled him close. "Yes, you did. That's why you had to stand in the corner. You must not hurt Minerva or anyone else. Promise me you won't do it again?"

The confused look returned. "No bad spell? No belt?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Severus, no bad spell, no belt, ever. It is wrong to do that to you. You are a very good child. You won't ever hurt anyone again, will you?"

The dark head shook. "Not huwt ennywan."

After another cuddle, he was released to go back to play. "Ablus?" he asked, "where is Neva?"

The headmaster smiled. "She's in the hospital wing, Severus, Nurse Pomfrey is making her ear better. Would you like some more tea, Molly?"

They had a very nice tea hour, Molly recalling amusing stories about her own children at that age. It wasn't till she got up to leave that they noticed something was missing. A kiddyfied potions master.

A search of the Headmasters rooms yielded nothing. Just when the headmaster was beginning to panic, Molly gasped and held up a drawing Severus had just made. Someone in a bed. "Albus. You don't think he has gone to visit Minerva, do you?" They began running to the hospital wing at the same time.

Minerva was sitting on a bed, a bandage to her ear. Poppy had assured her she would be fine in an hour or so and no one would be able to tell the ear had been mostly severed from her head at all. She was dozing a bit when she suddenly noticed someone shuffling at the door. Severus. Her face became stern.

"What are you doing here, young man?"

Severus came closer, face tearstained. "I sowwy Neva. Sev not huwt Neva agin."

Minerva looked at the door. "Where are Albus and Molly, Severus?"

More tears. "Up." He had run away alone to tell her he was sorry? The trembling figure and the tears melted her anger. She held out a hand.

"Come here, love, sit next to me." He climbed on the bed and buried his head against her shoulder.

"There, there love, it's alright. Did Albus explain to you what you did wrong?"

She took a handkerchief and cleaned the dirty face. "Sev no huwt ennywan. No huwt animaws. Faver and muva bad, not 'lowed to huwt Sev, not 'lowed to make Sev huwt ozzers."

About thirty seconds later, Minerva had more or less decoded the explanation and pulled Severus against her, wishing again his parents weren't dead so she could kill them.

When Albus and Molly stormed into the hospital wing, Minerva and Severus were sitting on the bed, eating icecream.

"Severus!" Albus said sternly, "You are in a lot of trouble, young man."

Happy, relaxed face disappeared and rigid mask was put back on.

Minerva took his hand. "He came to me to apologise for hurting me, Albus."

Albus did not let his stern expression fade. "He left my rooms on his own without telling us." Severus looked up, and in a timid voice said "Left note."

Albus was about to lecture him when Molly put a hand on his arm. "Severus? Is this the note you left?" she held up the drawing.

Severus nodded. "You are not allowed to leave my rooms alone." Albus was not relenting. Severus bit his lip. "Sowwy."

Minerva put an arm around him. "Albus, he came to apologise. There are adults who have trouble with that. How about we overlook the running away just this once?"

It was then that Albus noticed what the two were doing. "Minerva! You're feeding him icecream! I thought…" He was interrupted.

"Yes, I know, but I thought Sevvy was so brave in apologising that he deserved a treat."

Albus sat down and took a bite. "Hmmm….chocolate!"

He looked at Severus and opened his arms. "Come here, child, give me a hug."

Severus jumped into his arms and only quick thinking by Molly saved his bowl of icecream, and the bedding.

"I'm in for some icecream too," the headmaster said, conjuring two more bowls. He handed one to Molly and the four sat quietly enjoying the treat.

After being kicked out of the hospital wing for smearing chocolate icecream all over the ward, the four went up to the headmasters office where Severus was subjected to a thorough cleaning to get all the chocolate off his face and hands. He allowed it quietly, which surprised the headmaster. Minerva went to her rooms early.

Before leaving, Molly took him aside. "I hope you don't have much planned for the rest of the day, headmaster." He gave her a questioning glance.

"You have been quite angry with him today, several times," she said, "rightfully so, but he is very insecure at the best of times because of those horrid parents of his, and now he is especially vulnerable. Like you saw when you washed him up, he didn't so much as protest. He will need a lot of affirmation from you."

Dumbledore nodded. Severus was sitting quietly on the sofa with a childrens book. Molly gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head. "Bye, honey, I'll see you later."

Severus smiled at her. "Bye miss Wheezy." She grinned and flooed out.

Dumbledore sat down on the couch next to Severus, who looked up at him shyly. "Do you want me to read you the story, Severus?" A bright grin. Settling him comfortably against his shoulder, Dumbledore sat reading stories for a long time. Severus was just quietly leaning against him. "Come on, child, time for dinner and a bath, and then to bed."

The mention of bed brought no protest this time. After dinner a bath followed (yes, complete with ducks, of course) and then Severus allowed the headmaster to quietly tuck him into bed. He turned on his side and obediently closed his eyes. Dumbledore sat next to him and ran a hand over his back. Surprised, the black eyes opened again.

Albus smiled at him. "Do you know you are a very nice, sweet boy?" he said, causing the eyes to open even further, fixed on his face. The headmaster curled over the tired potions master and kissed his temple. His beard tickled the face and Severus giggled and squirmed a bit.

"Are you ticklish? Are you?" Albus experimentally ran a finger over the back and ribs. A fit of giggles and a wriggling potions master were the result.

After a while Albus just scooped him up and cuddled him close. Severus put his arms around Albus' neck and sighed deeply. "I love you, my Sevvy," Albus said before putting him back down and pulling up the covers again.

Just as he left the room, he heard a voice say "Love you too, Ablus."


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Harry and Hermione came by. "Sit down," the headmaster said, "I'll order up some tea and snacks and you can tell me what you found out."

Minutes later they were sipping and nibbling sweets. "Well," Hermione began, "The potion was home made. Most likely by Horace, since no one else, apart from professor Snape who would never make, let alone drink the stuff, has the expertise for it. The bad news is it won't wear off on its own. The good news is that we found the exact recipe in Horace's rooms. That will help us a lot in creating the antidote. The only problem is, there's no way to test the antidotes we create. I guess it will take several tries to get it exactly right, the potion is quite complex. We'll have to use Mandrakes. We already determined the potion works on them, and it's easy to see any change when we start testing antidotes. Professor Sprout has a large supply and has kindly lent us a dozen or so. Worst that will happen is that some mandrakes will never be adults again."

Dumbledore frowned. "How so?"

Harry explained "Because we have only one chance to get it right. After we feed a faulty antidote, chances are the mandrake will be immune to any further antidotes. That's why we can't just try several antidotes on professor Snape, he might get permanently stuck. We have to test it several times to make sure it's correct before we give it to him."

Dumbledore shuddered. "Very well, you can use whatever you need to make this antidote. How long do you think it'll take?"

Hermione sighed. "We don't know. We have some ideas already though. We'll stay here during the holidays and only go to the Burrow on Christmas Eve and return on Boxing day. If all goes well, and that is by no means guaranteed, we should be able to test and formulate an antidote by New Year. But you know how it is with potions."

Dumbledore nodded. "I know you will do your very best. Thank you for giving up your holidays to help professor Snape."

To his surprise, the teens shrugged. "He'd do the same for us," they said, "grudgingly, and complaining loudly, but he'd do it. Only fair that we do the same for him. Well, without the grumbling and complaining, then." All three chuckled.

The next day Hogwarts emptied, the only ones left Snape and the six people who knew of his condition. Hagrid, also staying, had been informed of what had happened. He had taken it very well. In fact, he had been busy that morning creating a swing large enough for a grown man, and as it looked like snow before Christmas, a large sled. Severus was free now to leave the headmasters rooms (accompanied by either the headmaster or Minerva) and walk about the castle and grounds. He was delighted when Hagrid showed him the swing. Not nearly as delighted as Hagrid was though, when the Headmaster took it upon himself to demonstrate. Harry and Hermione spent the days in the dungeon, only emerging briefly for meals. The seven ate at a smaller table in the Great Hall. At first, Severus had been wary of the teens, but had soon overcome that when he remembered the toys Harry had brought. When Hermione promised him he could come and watch them make real potions, he absolutely loved her. The teens allowed themselves two hours off on the day before Christmas to do some giftshopping, leaving Dobby to monitor the slowly brewing antidotes. They had heard about the cat incident and that had given them an idea.

"How about that one?" Harry pointed.

Hermione grinned. "You want to give him a white one? He'll kill you."

The shop owner walked towards them. "Are you looking for something specific?" he asked.

"Well, actually," Harry said, "that cage over there, with the black kitten. Can we see it?" The owner shrugged and got the kitten out of its cage. It was black except for one white tip to its tail. It had really beautiful blue eyes, reminding both teens of the headmaster. They grinned when they kitten lifted its head and they noticed it had a white patch running from just below its chin to its chest.

"Oh yeah, this one is perfect." Harry declared. The kitten seemed to agree. It climbed on Hermiones shoulder and purred into her ear. Harry paid and they set off to the castle again.

When they entered the Headmasters office Severus was sitting on the floor, organizing his stack of books.

The teens grinned. "Hello Sevvy," they said, sitting down on the floor with him. "We've brought you an early Christmas present."

Severus looked up, eyes large in anticipation. "Pesent?" he asked.

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, not giving away peasants for Christmas. You'll have to settle for this," he pointed to Hermione's hair, that was suddenly moving.

A small head with large blue eyes peeked out.

Severus scooted back, but Harry was already behind him, holding his shoulders. "Is cat. I huwt cat, huwt Neva, Sev not 'lowed to huwt cat…" the rest of it was totally unintelligible.

Harry softly squeezed his shouders. "No, Severus, we know you will not hurt this cat because she is yours now and you will take very good care of her. You don't have to hurt anyone anymore, remember?"

Hermione scooted over too, putting the kitten on the potions masters lap. "See, Sevvy, how cute she is? You can take care of her and love her very much. You just have to be really careful with her because she is still small."

Severus carefully reached out and squealed in delight as the kitten stroked her head against his fingers. He looked at her. "Ablus! Look Ablus."

The headmaster walked over, having watched the scene silently from his desk. "Yes, Severus, that is a lovely kitten.

Severus beamed at him "beawd like you, Ablus! Eyes like Ablus."

The teens smirked as the headmaster glared at them. "What are you gonna call her, Sevvy?" Hermione asked quickly, trying to distract the headmaster.

"Ablus." Was the resolute answer.

"Erm, Sevvy…its a lovely name, but she is a girl."

Chin in the air, the potions master stubbornly repeated "cat Ablus."

The teens got up and thought it might be wise to make their getaway but were halted by a voice. "Where do you think you are going?" the headmaster folded his arms.

"Back..back to the dungeons…" Harry eked out.

"Need…need to work on the antidote," Hermione added. T

he headmaster beckoned them over. Oh joy. Severus sat carefully stroking the kitten and didn't pay attention.

"You two are not going anywhere," the headmaster started sternly, "before you tell me where you found such a cute kitten that looks just like me!"

For a second, they were dumbstruck. Then all three burst out laughing. They were still laughing when Minerva entered. She looked at the three at the desk, then to Severus with the kitten on his lap.

He beamed at her, too. "Look, Neva, cat! Ablus!"

Minerva smiled. "Albus gave you a kitten, Sevvy?"

He shook his head. "No, Hawwy and He…He…Hemenee"

A snort from Harry was soon suppressed by a very foul look from Hermione. "He…he named the cat Ablus…" Harry snickered, "because she looks like professor Dumbledore, he says." Minerva looked at the kitten. "Oh yes, I can see the resemblance. Good name, Sev, Ablus." That earned her a glare, too.

Harry and Hermione left the following day for the Burrow, and Hagrid, Minerva and Albus planned a nice party for Severus. Poppy had been invited, but she was gonna spend Christmas with friends. Lack of students left the Hall undecorated, but Hagrid brought a large tree, which Severus eagerly helped decorate.

"I'm gunna have Christmas Dinner at the Burrow," Hagrid said, "Molly flooed an' invited me over."

Minerva nodded. "Well, it looks like its just the three of us then, Sevvy." Severus was admiring some decorations. Kitten Ablus was pawing the ones near the bottom of the tree.

On Christmas morning Minerva entered the Headmasters office at about 9, only to find the residents still asleep. Walking into the bedroom, she smiled.

Severus had curled against Albus in his sleep, and Albus had one arm around him, hand laying protectively across the back. Severus was using Albus as a pillow, head under his chin, arm clinging around his waist. Albus' other arm was holding it.

She glanced at the tree. A pile of presents was underneath it. Quietly she added her own. Then she called for a house elf. A familiar one appeared. Winky, she remembered it was called. "Merry Christmas, Winky," she said kindly, "would you bring up breakfast for three?" Winky nodded, and left. Foods soon began to appear on the table, followed by plates.

She entered the bedroom and sat down next to Severus, stroking his head until he stirred. "Neva?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, darling, Minerva. Don't you want to see your presents?"

Confused, Severus looked at the foot of the bed where the kitten was sleeping. "Ablus was pwesent. Hawwy and Hemenee gave me."

Minerva smiled. "Yes, but there are more presents for you under the tree. You have been a very good boy this year."

Severus stared at her as if she was showing signs of early insanity. "There's no pwesents undew da twee," he said, explaining that he had seen the tree only last night and there had been no presents. Surely presents didn't materialize overnight, did they?

Albus stirred and opened his eyes. "Why, good morning Sevvy. Did you sleep well? Ah…morning, Minerva. Is it time for presents already?"

Severus looked at him. Another adult gone insane, it's a shame, his face clearly said. "Was no pwesents undew da twee." He ventured to explain once more.

Albus chuckled. "There weren't last night, child, but there may be now. Go and see."

But Severus, being the eternal sceptic and feeling very safe in Albus arms, wasn't inclined to rush out to see a tree that had been there last night too and would probably be there when he did choose to get up anyway. He cuddled close to Albus again and closed his eyes with a content sigh. The adults chuckled.

"Well. It seems our little cynic doesn't believe in presents," Albus said, tickling the back of Severus' neck. A slight grin.

"I guess we will have to unpack them all ourselves then, Albus," Minerva said, "I guess we will have to play with all the new toys." She sighed deeply, making it very clear that playing with new toys was a huge sacrifice she was only reluctantly willing to make.

Severus opened his eyes. "Toys?" he asked.

Minerva held out her hand. "Come on, then, let's go see."

As they moved into the livingroom, Albus threw on a bathrobe and followed them. Severus was sitting on the floor in front of the tree. A pile of presents was indeed…well, present. He gaped, wondering how that had happened in the short time he had been asleep. An hour later, he was surrounded by paper and new unwrapped toys. Albus had given him an addition to his potions set. Minerva had gotten him a nice set of robes in Slytherin colors.

"That must have hurt to buy," Albus whispered. That earned him a glare.

To their surprise, Harry had sent Severus a nice basket for Ablus, and a supply of cat food. Hermione had sent…books.

Minerva grinned as she looked through them. "She's on to us, Albus," she said, giving Albus one of the books. It was an empty photo album. Hagrid had given him a stuffed toy dragon that shot cold fire and flew around about two feet off the ground. Molly Weasley had sent a Weasley jumper, green with a silver serpent on the front which he pulled on over his pyjamas.

Christmas day had been a nice, quiet affair. Dinner had been fun, as they had allowed Severus to eat with his hands 'for just this once' and Minerva made no objection to the vast amounts of sweets. Tired and happy, the potions master went to bed late. Around noon on Boxing Day, Harry and Hermione returned, looking rather pleased. Severus was playing with Ablus in the Entrance Hall, supervised by Albus (who thought it was getting quite confusing to have a cat named after him).

He smiled at the teens. "You look quite optimistic this morning," he said.

Harry grinned. "We had a bit of a discussion with the twins. Oh no, sir," he hastened to add, "we didn't tell them anything. Just showed a casual interest in how they brew antidotes to their snack boxes. There are some things we thought might be helpful. So we're getting back to work! Wanna come watch, Sevvy?"

Dumbledore marveled at how easy Harry and Severus were getting along while they normally loathed each other. Then again, he mused, it WAS Christmas. Best time for miracles.

Severus was excited about watching 'poshions' and came down three mornings in a row to watch them, and play with the harmless ingredients and cauldron they had given him, after making it VERY clear that he had to stay away from any of the other stuff in the room.

"We are not kidding, Sevvy," Hermione said, "You touch one thing you're not supposed to, and you can't come back to play here anymore." Severus nodded. "Won't touch. Pwomise."

Two days before New Year, the teens rushed upstairs at 7 am, having worked all night.

"We've got it!" they shouted, running into the headmasters office, freaking out both headmaster and Severus, who began to cry. After sushing him, the Headmaster went to see what the ruckus was all about. Seeing Harry and Hermione nearly dancing with excitement, he quickly guessed what was going on.

Severus, meanwhile, had just dried his tears when his arm began to hurt. Badly. Used to not crying out from pain he kept quiet but the pain stayed. He walked into the office, where the three others were still a bit out of it with joy. On Albus desk lay his wand. Severus frowned. The nurse had used a wand to make him better. Albus had said so. Maybe if he held the wand against his arm, it would make his arm better? Worth a try, he figured.

The three turned just in time to hear the cracking sound as Severus involuntarily disapparated to Riddle Mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus didn't understand what happened. His arm didn't hurt anymore but he wasn't home with Albus either. He was shaken roughly and began to cry. The men in black were shocked by that apparently because they let go abruptly. Then one of them, someone with long white hair, took his sleeve and pulled him in the middle of a circle. He looked up and screamed, sobbing uncontrollably. The man on the chair was scary! He had weird red eyes and very pale skin. And he was looking like he saw a disgusting insect.

"SNAPE!" the man roared.

Severus started. Snape. That belonged with his name. People sometimes used it. Albus didn't. Albus called him Sevvy.

"Let's see if you still cry like a baby after this," the scary man said, "Crucio!" Severus cringed. "Nooo, no bad spell" he cried as pain racked his body.

The headmaster was frightening when he was worried, Harry and Hermione decided. The worst was, they couldn't do a thing.

"We need to go get him," the headmaster said.

"Albus, you know we can't do that. Even if we knew where to go, what are the chances of getting him out alive? Or all of us getting out alive?" Minerva said, sobbing.

Albus rounded on her. "I don't CARE!" he roared, "I want MY SON!" The other three stared at him. He sank down on the couch, head in his hands. "Severus, my boy," he whispered.

HURT HURT HURT HURT HURT

Hurt like Mothers bad spell. Severus screamed and writhed when he couldn't keep quiet anymore. Suddenly the pain was gone. He remained on the floor, sobbing.

"No, no bad spell, I be good, pwomise, pwomise!"

The evil man was now looking at him like he had suddenly realised his chocolate pudding wasn't chocolate at all but something the dog produced.

"Horace," the man said in a sickly sweet voice, "Would you mind explaining this?"

One of the men in the circle stepped forward. "My lord, I…I forced Snape to drink one of my potions before I joined you…"

The bad man on the chair nodded and smiled. "And pray tell me, Horace, am I right in suspecting that it was some kind of de aging potion?"

The man nodded proudly. "Yes, my lord. His mind is now that of a three year old."

Severus didn't understand what they were talking about. He just wanted to go home. He whimpered. "Home, Sev wants to go home…"

The bad man stood up and grabbed his collar, examining his large tearfilled eyes. He was nearly frozen with fear. Then the man let him go.

"Antidote, Horace?" The other bad man was still looking proud.

"There is none, my lord."

Severus dove to the ground as the wand flicked again but now the bad man in black fell, screaming.

"You idiot," the snakelike man hissed, "You have reduced my very talented potions master to a wailing toddler! Just when I needed some potions only he can make!"

Horace panted as the spell was lifted. "I will serve you, lord," he began.

"You fool! You aren't even half as good as Snape."

Hearing his name, he addressed the snakeman carefully. "I wanna go to Hogwash." T

he man looked at him. Then he waved a hand. "Oh very well, he's no use or danger to me now. Let the old fool try to find the antidote, as I'm sure he is doing right now. Daniels, Rancad, take him back to Hogwash…" the dark lord laughed as he deliberately mispronounced the name. Severus was dragged to his feet by two of the black figures and taken away. The last thing he heard was "Now Horace, let's go over this again, shall we?"

It was cold. Cold and wet. He got up. Oh he knew where he was now, he was nearly home. He was on the end of the grounds, where he wasn't allowed to go on his own. Albus would be mad. He was wet, too. The bad spell must have done that. Made him wet himself sometimes. Shivering, he slowly walked towards the castle through the snow. Albus would be mad but he had said he wouldn't use the bad spell.

A huge figure suddenly blocked his way. "Laddie, what are ye doin' 'ere?" a voice rumbled. He knew the voice, too. It was the nice giant who lived in the hut.

He began to shake and cry. "B-b-bad man, bad spell, Ablus…wanna go to Ablus." He was scooped up in two huge arms.

"Bit wet, are we?" the giant asked.

Severus looked up to the face, frightened. But the face was kind, not angry at all.

"I'll take ye to me hut, that's close, and we'll get you out of those cold wet clothes and into a nice blanket, and then I'll take ye to Albus," the giant said.

Within minutes, they had reached the hut and he was changed into a huge warm fuzzy blanket. The giant picked him up again after calling a house elf for the dirty clothes and to tell the headmaster they were on their way. He wasn't cold anymore but he still shivered. The bad spell did that. Made him shake for days.

The four in the tower were just about to throttle each other out of pure fear for Severus, when a house elf appeared. Dobby.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir! Professor Hagrid says to tell Headmaster he has found professor Snape and is taking him up here, Sir."

With that, the elf was gone. Dumbledore stared, not believing what he had heard. Then he collapsed on the couch and sobbed.

Hagrid arrived only a few minutes later, carrying Severus in his arms. Dumbledore rushed towards them. Severus clung to Hagrid and gave the headmaster a frightened look.

"You mad at me?" he asked timidly.

Dumbledore took him from Hagrid and held him close. "Oh no, child, I'm so happy to have you back." He felt the body shaking.

"Hermione, there should be a muscle relaxant in my potions cupboard. Can you give it to me?"

Hermione ran for the potion. Gently, Dumbledore coaxed Severus into taking it. Then he sat on the couch, holding the potions master in his lap while Minerva ran her hands over his arms and legs, to calm the twitching muscles.

Hermione sighed. "Well, that means the potion's out."

Dumbledore felt like a bludger hit him in the stomach. "What?"

Hermione, seeing his shock, waved her hand reassuringly. "Oh, not for good. But first of all, this potion doesn't mix well with either the muscle relaxant or the curse. His nerves are fried. They need rest before his brain is forced into picking up the adult neural pathways again. He needs rest and lots of care, and then maybe, and I repeat maybe, he is ready for his potion the Thursday before the other students return."

Severus whimpered softly, body not relaxing against the headmaster as it usually did. Minerva realized there were too many people in the room. She shooed out the teens, asking them how they had brewed the antidote, and if it could be turned into a general antidote for de aging potions. Hagrid had already left earlier.

That left Severus alone with the headmaster. The headmaster just sat, holding the stiff body in his arms and talking gently to him until the shivering stopped.

"I sowwy Ablus," he heared a tensed, tired voice say, "I took wand."

Severus was clearly afraid. Just plain afraid. Of him. It tore at Dumbledores heart. "You used my wand, Severus? Why?"

Seeing the headmaster wasn't about to punish him yet, he plucked up the courage to tell. "Arm huwt. Nuwse use wand to make Sev betta."

Dumbledore understood, "so you took the wand to stop your arm hurting." Severus nodded. "Where is the wand now, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus went even paler and nearly disappeared in the blankets. Dumbledore dug him up again. "You lost it, didn't you, Severus?" A

sob escaped. "I was bad," Severus whispered, "You will huwt me now?"

Dumbledore turned him slightly so Severus' chest rested on his own, head on his shoulder. "No, my sweet boy. I'm not mad at you." Dumbledore wrapped his arms around him as tight as he could, one hand on the back of the dark head, rocking slightly.

"Bad snakeman," Severus whispered, feeling a little safer. "Used bad spell."

Dumbledore continued to rock, not pressing him with questions. "Howace," Severus said suddenly.

Dumbledore didn't halt but softly asked "Was Horace there, Sevvy?"

Severus nodded, encouraged by the familiar pet name. "Howace. He gives me poshion?" Dumbledore, his suspicions now confirmed, admitted, "Yes, Sevvy. He was very bad to give you the potion. Harry and Hermione are working on a potion to make it better."

Finally Severus' body relaxed, and he curled against his protector, burying his head in the headmasters' robes and crying softly. Dumbledore encouraged him, allowing him all the time he needed. He fell asleep in Dumbledores arms, still jerking slightly from the sobs his dreams produced.

The next few days were hard. Severus clung to the headmaster constantly and didn't want to be left alone. Tired, Dumbledore had contacted Molly Weasley, who flooed over immediately. Severus was very glad to see her.

"Miss Wheezy!" he said, delighted, but still holding on to the headmaster's arm.

Molly smiled widely and stroked his cheek. "Hello Sevvy, I thought I'd come over and see how my favorite potions brewer is doing." Severus blushed.

"Would you like some tea, Molly?" Dumbledore asked, conjuring a tea tray wandlessly. Severus' fear of being without him had prevented him going to Diagon Alley to buy a new one. Molly looked impressed. She reached for her bag and pulled out a package.

"Here, Severus, I have brought you something. When my children were little, they liked to play with this too."

Curious, Severus let go of Albus' robes and let Molly help him unwrap it. A wooden horse emerged. Molly set it on the ground. When Severus touched it, it trodded a feet or two away. Severus chuckled and tried again. He was soon concentrating on following the horse around the room.

Dumbledore sighed. "Thanks. I know he needs to be near me now, but this constant clinging is very tiring."

Molly nodded. "Charlie and Ron both did that when something had happened to frighten them when they were very small. Charlie got on a broom once when he was three and had a very terrifying flight around the yard before he fell off; close to the ground, fortunately. Since then we locked the brooms safely away. He was shocked, though, he didn't leave my side for the rest of the day. Arthur took two days off then and went flying with him to help him overcome his fear of brooms. I always say he overdid it; it was hard to get Charlie OFF a broom after that."

Dumbledore grinned. Molly looked fondly at Severus, who was crawling around the desk, still following the horse.

"Of course he clings to you now, he has had an awful shock. You can do a few things, though, set aside periods of time in which he has your undivided attention, like reading him stories, or just being together, and don't let anything interrupt it. He'll be more likely to play on his own the rest of the time. Some children need a few days to process their thoughts and feelings before they are able to voice them."

Dumbledore sighed. "I don't want to leave him alone, but I really need to go to Diagon Alley for a new wand, and that's something I need to do myself. It's too dangerous to be walking around without one, even though I can manage with wandless magic for now."

Molly nodded. "I need to go there too this afternoon, how about Harry and Hermione look after him for the afternoon? They've been doing some advanced work on that potion, but they aren't as busy anymore."

The headmaster thought about it, then called Severus. "Sevvy, I need to go to Diagon Alley to buy a new wand. Molly will go with me to help me pick one," Molly noticed the look of shame that appeared on the younger wizards face.

The headmaster pulled him in a hug. "No, Sevvy, I already told you I'm not mad at you for loosing my wand and you don't have to feel guilty. It wasn't your fault. But I do have to go buy one. How about you play with Harry and Hermione in the potions lab while I do that? They would love to have you come visit."

Lower lip started to tremble. "I wanna go with Ablus" Severus said.

Molly took his hand. "I know, Severus, but I need your help. See, if you went with Albus, who would help Harry and Hermione? I'm not as good at making potions as you are. And I would take very good care of Albus and bring him back before dinner."

Severus looked thoughtful, then nodded. "I will help Hawwy and Hemenee."


	5. Chapter 5

They took Severus to the potions lab after his nap.

Harry and Hermione smiled happily. "Hello, Sir, mrs Weasley, hi Sevvy. Are you going to help us?"

Severus nodded. "I will help make poshions."

Harry grinned. "I'm glad, Sevvy, we'll do much better if you help us. Your cauldron and ingredients are over there, on the table. Remember what we told you?"

Severus nodded. "Do not touch Hawwy and Hemenees things."

"Or any of the other bottles in the lab," Hermione said, handing him some harmless ingredients from the shelves; sweeteners, cornstarch, dried flowers.

"Here, these you can use." She smiled at him. "Wouldn't know what we'd do without you, Sevvy."

Molly and Albus kissed him and left quickly, not wanting to draw out the goodbyes too long. Severus pouted just a moment but brightened up quickly when Harry let him add some ingredients to the antidote he was brewing. They all worked quietly for a while, Severus occasionally asking for more ingredients. They had given him some empty potions vials (unbreakable charm on them) to store his 'potions'. After a while, though, Severus had filled all his vials and Harry and Hermione were busy with their own potions. He looked around. He wasn't allowed to touch anything, but the potions on the shelves looked so interesting. He slowly reached for them…

"SEVERUS!" Hermione's voice came. Uh oh. Caught.

Hermione came over. "Why are you doing that? We told you not to touch any of our stuff?" Severus blinked. "Bottles full. Only wanted to look…"

Hermione sighed. "Come here. Some of these potions are dangerous. I'll get you more bottles but don't touch our stuff again, you hear me? If you want anything, just ask." She returned to her cauldron after depositing several more bottles on Severus' desk. Severus sulked. The real potions on the shelves looked so much nicer then his own.

Hermione had returned to work. Harry was on the other end of the room, tending to the mandrakes. The potions were simmering nicely. Severus was about to drink some highly poisonous stuff she had forbidden him to touch. She was running out of Hellebore…

WAIT! Severus was WHAT? She turned around to see him uncork the bottle.

"SEVERUS! NO!" he started and dropped the vial. A quick 'evanesco' and it was gone. Hermione trembled.

"Oh dear sweet Merlin, please don't let him remember this once he's back to normal," she pleaded, as she walked over, grabbed the three year old potions master by the arm and firmly slapped his backside. He yelped and glared at her. Harry, who had looked up from his work at Hermione's first scream, turned around to hide a grin when Severus sulkily rubbed the sore spot.

Hermione dragged him to a chair in the corner, turned it to face the wall and planted him on it. "You are going to stay there until Albus returns to pick you up," she said, in a voice so much like McGonagalls' at her worst that even Harry shuddered. She walked back to her cauldron, shaking slightly.

Harry smirked. "Don't you think it's a bit cruel, making him sit down after a slap like that?" Hermione collapsed on a chair and tried to hold back tears. "Oh Harry, I was nearly too late. He could have…"

Harry patted her hand awkwardly. "But he didn't, 'Mione. We'll just have to watch him closer, now that we know we can't trust him to obey."

Albus Dumbledore walked into the potions lab happily, twirling his brand new wand. What he saw suggested the afternoon hadn't gone very well.

Severus was sitting on a chair in the corner, his toys had been cleaned away. Hermione was bottling antidote with trembling hands, while Harry was sorting out ingredients, clearly staying near Severus to keep an eye on him. The teens looked up when he entered.

\"Hermione? Harry? Is everything ok?" he asked, worried.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry headmaster. We…we forbade him several times to touch the potions but he did anyway. The second time he had uncorked a bottle of poison, and I was just in time to get rid of it. I was so upset I slapped him."

Dumbledore paled. "SEVERUS!" he bellowed.

Severus came walking towards them, still sulking. "She hit me," he complained, "it huwt." Dumbledore looked at him sternly. "Why did Hermione hit you, Severus?"

The potions master turned crimson and stared at the floor. "Well?" the headmaster said. "Because I looked at the poshion." Severus admitted guiltily.

"Only looked at it, Severus?" Dumbledore pressed.

Fidgeting nervously, Severus had to admit "No, I took it."

"Harry and Hermione told you several times you were not allowed to touch their things. Had you forgotten?"

Severus' face suggested he was wishing the earth would open and swallow him. "No," he whispered, "just wanted to look…"

Dumbledore grabbed his shoulder firmly and pushed him towards Hermione. "You are going to apologise to Hermione for disobeying her, young man, and then you are going straight to bed after supper without a story."

Squirming, Severus looked up at Hermione a bit frightful. "Sowwy Hemenee."

Hermione nodded. Dumbledore gave him a slight push. "Wait for me by the door."

He turned to the other two. "When is it safe to give him the antidote?" he asked.

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances. "It's Tuesday now, but he's doing much better, clearly…I'd say tomorrow afternoon, after his nap when he's nice and rested."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well done, you two. Thank you again for all your efforts. Oh and Hermione," he said, teasingly, "how much have you been pleading this afternoon that he wouldn't remember what happened when he's grown up again?" The twinkle was back in his eyes.

Hermione blushed slightly. "All the time," she admitted.

Dumbledore had taken his charge up to the tower, fed him a quick supper and had sent him directly to bed. He shuddered when he thought what could have happened. Sighing, he got to work on the letters the owls had brought in during his absence. When he went into the living room an hour later to get a drink, he heard noise coming from the bedroom. Sobs.

He walked in to see a crying potions master laying stomach down on the bed, head in his arms. He took pity on him and sat down on the bed.

"Severus." The body stilled in an attempt to hold back the sobs.

"Severus, roll over so I can see you."

A very wet face was turned towards him. "I was bad, Ablus, Hemenee an' Hawwy an' you is all mad at me."

Dumbledore decided it wouldn't do to lie. "Yes, we are very mad at you. You were told you weren't allowed to touch any other potion except your own and you disobeyed Hermione. When you promised you wouldn't."

Severus nodded, a choked sob escaped. "So you don' love me now," he concluded resignedly, sounding lost.

Dumbledore pulled him on his lap. "We do love you, Severus. That we're mad at you because you were naughty doesn't mean we don't love you. We always love you, when you're good and when you're bad. When we are mad at you and punish you we do that because we love you, too. You see, that potion you took, it was very dangerous, it would have hurt you very much. That's why you aren't allowed to touch them. And when you disobey us, like you did this afternoon, we have to punish you. But we will always, always love you, no matter what you do."

Severus nodded, relieved. Dumbledore gave him another hug. "You gave us such a fright, Sevvy, we would be so sad if anything happened to you, our precious boy."

Severus put his thumb in his mouth and relaxed against Albus, resting his head on the headmasters shoulder. Albus still loved him even when he'd been bad. Everything was fine in his world.

The next day, Dumbledore, the teens and Minerva spent a lot of time with Severus, playing, running over the grounds…all the things they would not be able to do anymore after that afternoon.

"I'm going to miss him," Hermione sighed sadly, as they walked up to the professors, watching Severus rolling a pingpongball for the kitten, "We're not even sure if he'll keep the cat."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I think we'll just have to get used to the idea that the friend we have now will be gone after today. Professor Snape will probably be very angry at us. But we'll miss Sevvy…"

The adults sighed, not knowing what to say.

Severus ran over when he saw Harry and Hermione. "Hemenee, Hawwy, you not mad at me annymowe?" he asked, shyly.

They smiled. "No, Sevvy, we're not mad anymore."

They were totally taken aback when the potions master threw himself into their arms. They awkwardly patted his back. "It's ok, Sevvy, we love you too."

Severus was put to bed with a lot of cuddles and kisses and stories by all four of them. If he was surprised at all the attention he didn't show it, merely enjoyed it greatly. When he was finally asleep the four stayed in the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed or on the sofa, watching him sleep.

Minerva suddenly grinned mischievously. "I haven't had time to show you this before, but I've made something…thanks to Hermione," she added.

Pulling a book from her pocket, she showed them. It was the photo album Hermione had sent Severus for Christmas, now filled with all the photos Minerva had taken over the past two and a half weeks. A photo of Severus asleep, thumb in his mouth, lion held tightly in his arms. They grinned, because the live person at that moment was doing exactly that. A photo of Severus on the swing Hagrid made, being pushed by the headmaster. Severus playing with the kitten. Christmas. Severus sitting curled up next to Albus on the couch, listening to a story the headmaster was reading, his head resting on the older wizards shoulder. With Harry and Hermione in the potions lab, and out in the snow, making a snowman.

Albus discreetly wiped away a tear before saying cheerfully "You do know that we'll all need to go into hiding when he sees this, don't you?"

Harry and Hermione had gone to get the potion. Minerva smiled sadly. "It's gonna be harder on them, Albus. We'll still have Severus, if grown up and more…hmmm…assertive…but they will loose their friend completely."

Albus traced the edges of the photoalbum with his finger. "Maybe, Minerva, but I have hope still for a miracle…"

When Severus woke up, he was washed, cuddled some more, and installed on the couch next to the headmaster. He looked up at them expectantly.

"Sevvy," Dumbledore began, "Do you remember when we talked about the bad potion Horace made you drink?"

Severus nodded. "Howace was bad, snakeman was bad too."

Albus nodded. "Yes, Sevvy. But you see, Harry and Hermione have been working very hard to find a potion to make it better so the bad potion Horace gave you won't hurt you. And they did it, they have made the good potion."

Severus looked at Harry and Hermione and smiled. "Thank you Hawwy and Hemenee," he said. They smiled at him, trying to suppress tears. Then they hugged him and handed Dumbledore the vial, who poured it in a glass with some juice. "Here, Sevvy, you need to drink this."

Severus drank obediently and sighed. "Feel sleepy," he said, and rested his head against Dumbledore.

"That's supposed to happen," Harry said, "The mandrakes did that too. Apparently it's easier for the brain to make the adjustment when asleep. We added a bit of sleeping potion, because normal sleep isn't enough. It wears off in about ten minutes and then he should be back to normal."

Hermione wiped away a tear. "Maybe we should go, Harry, I doubt he will want to see us when he wakes up."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Hermione, stay. He won't be pleased but I want him to know it was you two who have helped him, I don't care if he'll be angry or not."

"Will he remember these past weeks?" Minerva asked.

Hermione shrugged. "That is the one thing we don't know. We've tried to find out, test it, but we just couldn't get anything conclusive."

Nearly fifteen minutes later Severus opened his eyes. The four people in the room watched him intently. It took him a while to focus on his surroundings.

"What are you all staring at?" he asked, growling. He saw a mixture of relief and sadness on all four faces.

"What happened?" he wanted to know, as he sat up straight.

"Horace forced you to drink a de aging potion. Your mind was reduced to three years old. It seems Horace has joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. Harry and Hermione managed to brew an antidote over the holidays." Dumbledore summarized neatly.

Severus looked around, still a bit confused. "My mind was three years old…?" he wondered, face screwed up in thought. Then his eyes opened widely and he turned on the headmaster. "Headmaster, where have I been staying then?" but he clearly already suspected the answer.

"With me, Severus," Dumbledore calmly replied, "Minerva and I have been looking after you." At the mention of Minerva Severus turned his head and looked at the witch. He looked horrified and bolted from the office.

"Actually, that went a lot better then I expected," Dumbledore said to the three unnerved people at his desk. "I expected at least screaming, throwing of furniture and attempts to deduct points from all four of us."

Minerva snickered suddenly. "I thought he WASN'T three years old anymore…?" Then she became serious. "Albus, what are we going to do now?"

The teens were looked at the desk, where the photo album lay, sadly remembering the good times they had. Albus saw them and his heart hurt for them. "We'll let him cool off in his dungeons for now," he said, "And tonight I will go see how he's doing and try to talk to him."


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Dumbledore walked into the potion masters rooms to find a sulking figure on the couch. "Severus?"

The figure scowled. "What, came to make fun of me with all the stupid things I did these past weeks?"

Dumbledore groaned inwardly. How could anyone manage to be so difficult? "No, Severus, I'm not going to make fun of you. Do you remember anything from the past weeks?" That being the one thing Harry and Hermione had been unsure about.

Severus nodded. "Yes, but it's like they're really 35 year old memories. Bits and pieces keep popping up when I do certain things, but I can't always purposely recall them. I've been trying to. Need to determine how many points to deduct from Gryffindor," he sneered.

Albus gave him a very stern look. "No matter how you feel about those two, Severus, they did sacrifice their holiday AND a lot of sleep to find that antidote. You deduct one point from them for it, and you'll find yourself back in the corner of my office sooner then you can say 'Polyjuice'."

He ducked as a book came flying his way. "I HATE YOU!" the potions master screamed, fuming, "You probably enjoyed this, didn't you? Parading me around in front of those students."

Dumbledore tried to sit down next to him but the man moved like a shot to the other side of the room. "No, Severus, I just wanted you to be happy while you were three…" He was interrupted by another book.

"Oh yes, sure, use me to placate your own guilt. Do you think letting me make a fool out of myself for three weeks makes up for you messing up the first time?" he sneered sarcastically.

Dumbledore sighed. "Fine, Severus. I'll go. But I want you to at least look at this," he said, drawing the photo album from his robes, "see how much of a fool you made of yourself. How much we made fun of you. I'll drop by in the morning."

Severus stood quietly for a long time after the headmaster left, rubbing his temples as the memories of his three year old kiddyfied self rushed through his mind. He slowly moved towards the table and picked up the photo album. It was well past midnight when he finally tumbled into bed, exhausted.

The headmaster came by in the morning, like he promised, expecting another tantrum. Instead, the potions master was sitting quietly at his desk, face looking tired and, to Dumbledores surprise, tearstained.

"Headmaster," Severus softly said, "I…I'm sorry."

Dumbledore sat down on the other side of the desk. "For what, Severus? Because you don't have to apologise for yesterday, its only natural to be upset after all that happened."

Severus shook his head. "Still shouldn't have said all that, shouldn't have thrown things at you…" he shivered. "I…I can remember a lot of it, actually," he admitted, "Though its a bit blurry sometimes, like real childhood memories. It's…I…" he got lost in his explanation and fell silent, frustrated with himself.

Dumbledore longed to pull him close and tell him it would be all right, but he knew he couldn't do that just like that anymore. "Did you look at the photos, Severus?" he asked carefully.

A nod. "I…I remember a few things very clearly. Hurting Minerva is one of the most prominent," he admitted, "Voldemort, though not all that much, must have been too painful. You being mad at me for disobeying. I…I thought my parents were right, I was a horrible kid. But those photos," he gestured, "You…it almost seems like you love me."

There, it was out. He stared at his desk and waited. Then he heard a chuckle.

"No, Severus, not 'almost'. You weren't a horrible kid at all, in fact, we were all totally crazy about you. Molly Weasley doted on you, really."

Severus' eyes widened. "But…but why did you change me back, then?" he splurted out, "If you liked me so much? I mean...Harry and Hermione…we were having fun…why would they WANT to go through all that trouble to get back an evil, sarcastic, biased, slimy git who has never been lovable? WHY?"

The despair was obvious. Dumbledore walked around the desk. The potions master flinched and looked up a bit scared. The headmaster just pulled him to his feet and wrapped him in his arms. "I know you probably won't forgive me for doing this, Severus," he said, "but you clearly need a hug. Do you remember when I was mad at you for disobeying, I came to your room a little while later and we had a chat?"

To his surprise, the body in his arms slowly relaxed and allowed the hug. "Hmmmyeah, I do…I thought you didn't love me anymore. I had been disobedient on purpose after all. And then you said…" he stopped, not wanting to go further or he'd burst into tears.

Dumbledore patted his back. "I said that we would always love you, when you were bad and when you were good. And I still mean that, Severus. I loved you when you were three and I love you now. No matter what, Sevvy."

Severus cringed as the tears made their way down his cheeks. That name. That blasted name. It blew all his defenses to bits.

Dumbledore continued to hold him. "It's ok, Sevvy, it's been very confusing for you. I love you, my dear boy, I love you so much."

Shamelessly, Severus buried his head against the headmaster and cried while he was held and rocked, soothed with the gentle words he had just started to remember.

After a while Dumbledore summoned a damp washcloth from the bathroom and wiped the wet and dirty face. "Better?" he asked.

Severus nodded. "Albus? Can I ask you something?" he said timidly.

The headmaster continued to run the cloth over his face, noticing the calming effect it had on the man. "Of course, child."

Biting his lip, the potions master asked "The…the kitten…I vaguely remember something about it being mine, and I know I loved it a lot. What happened to it?"

Dumbledore smiled. "She's up in my office, actually. Yes, she is yours, but I didn't want to bring her with me yet. Do you want her back?" Severus nodded, staring at his hands.

Dumbledore called Dobby. "Dobby, would you get Ablus and bring her down here?" The elf disappeared.

"Ablus?" Severus asked, smiling slightly. Dumbledore glared.

"YOU named her that, young man! Don't you dare laugh now!"

Dobby reappeared with the kitten. It meowed happily and jumped on the potions masters lap. "I named her after you?" the potions master said, seeing the blue eyes and the white patch.

"Yes, you did. You kept calling me Ablus, so that's what you named her. You might want to change her name now, though, I'm not sure what the students will think when they discover you have a cat named Ablus…"

Severus paled. "Oh I don't even want to think about that…" he frowned. "I'll reverse it. It won't sound so bad and no one will notice she was really named after you. Sulba. If you don't mind…I'm sure you weren't very happy with me for naming a female kitten after you…" He looked up a bit unsure.

Albus laughed. "Well, Harry and Hermione certainly thought I would hex them when you named her that, but I felt really honored, actually."

"Harry and Hermione?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore looked at him kindly. "They gave her to you as an early christmas present after your little run-in with Minerva. Remember?" Apparently he did, as he first turned pale, then red, and finally lowered his eyes.

"Where are they anyway, Albus? Have they gone back to the Burrow for the last few days before the new term?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "They're in the potions lab, actually. They wanted to see if they could modify the antidote so it can be used to cure a wide variety of de aging potions and spells. So they decided to stay."

Severus nodded. "A broad spectrum antidote, eh? Ambitious."

Dumbledore smiled. "Well you know Miss Granger. Always looking for a challenge. Apparently Harry has acquired a taste for potions too." Dumbledore stood up, scratching Sulba behind the ears and patting his potions master on the back. "I need to get some work done, I'm sure there are about a dozen owls waiting already to be relieved of their letters."

Harry and Hermione had spent the morning working quietly in the lab, then went to the Great Hall for lunch. Professor Snape was absent, they noticed.

Dumbledore saw them and called them over. "You two are looking miserable," he said bluntly. They shrugged.

"Missing Sevvy, are you?" he continued in a soft, kind voice. They nodded and stared at the table. "He needs time, children. He isn't doing as bad as I thought, though. He's confused and was angry with me yesterday, even threw books at me, but this morning he asked for Ablus and wanted her back. He has reversed her name, though, she is now called Sulba. Afraid of what his Slytherins would do if they discovered he named his cat after me, I'm sure…"

Two faces looked up in surprise. "He wanted her back? Does he know we gave her to him?" "Yes, he did remember that."

They glanced at each other. "He remembers things?"

Dumbledore, recalling that this wasn't a very encouraging discovery for them personally, grinned. "He says he remembers his time as a three year old like he would remember real 35 year old memories. Flashes when one is triggered, clearer memories of moments of intense emotion; hurting Minerva and ending up with Voldemort. He can't always intentionally recall them, though."

Hermione drew out a notebook and tapped it, recording the information. "We better get back to lunch and then to the lab. Goodafternoon, professor." They ate quickly and returned to work.


	7. Chapter 7

It was three in the afternoon when Severus wandered into the lab. The teens froze and stared at him.

"As you were," he said, seeing them unmoving over the cauldrons, "you might want to stir that, mr Potter, it looks ready to boil."

The teens turned back to their work, hands shaking slightly and occasionally glancing at the potions master, who was now walking around the lab, inspecting it. Harry shivered when he realised they hadn't gotten rid of the play cauldron and potions ingredients. Severus looked at his former toys at the table and turned to inspect the shelves.

"You did keep the lab clean and properly organised," he remarked.

Hermione suppressed a gasp as he stood right in front of the shelves with the poison he nearly drank. He didn't manage to suppress HIS own gasp. He whipped around and stared at Hermione. "Miss Granger," he said, eyes flashing dangerously, "would you care to explain why I seem to have a memory of you in connection with both this shelf and the corner, not to mention…"

Harry pulled Hermione behind him and stood in front of the potions master. "You were a three year old about to open that bottle," he pointed, "after we had told you several times not to touch anything but the things we had given you. You know perfectly well what would have happened if you had touched or drank the stuff."

Severus paled as he saw what bottle Harry was pointing at. "But why…why didn't you let me drink it?" he eked out. "Why did you work so hard to change me back? You hate me. This was a perfect opportunity to get rid of me." They stared at him.

Then Hermione stepped forward, looked him straight in the eye and said "You would have done the same if any of us had been given that potion. We didn't do anything for you that you wouldn't have done for us. And yes, we played with you while you were three, we gave you that kitten, and YES, I slapped you when you were about to drink that poison." Her eyes filled with tears. "I was so afraid then, I kept thinking about what could have happened, I couldn't sleep all night. We loved you, we didn't want to loose you," she whispered.

The potions master stood staring at the teens, swallowed hard and lowered his eyes. "But you did. You knew I would become that jerk you hate again once you gave me that antidote."

Harry put his arms around a crying Hermione. "Yes," he said, "But you'd be alive and well. We cared more about that. So no," he said, raising his chin defiantly, "we will not apologise for anything we did over the last few weeks, including playing with you and slapping you. I don't care how many points you deduct for it."

Hermione turned around again. "I'm sorry, professor, for everything that happened to you. We've seen now what a wonderful child you were, and what kind of horrors you had to go through. But I don't regret loosing our friend to give you back your life, and I certainly don't regret not letting you drink that stuff."

Severus slumped down on a chair. "Thank you, Hermione."

He looked up at her. "I do remember that afternoon now and I would have been a lot less patient with a disobeying toddler then you have been…"

He saw the absolute disbelief on both faces. "Can I see the recipes? For the potion and the antidote I mean?"

Still dumbstruck, Hermione handed him her notes.

He read them quickly. "Hmmm…yes, yes. Very good thinking, this is. Of course, you had to add…yes." He looked up. "This was quite some work, both potion and antidote are very complex. And now you are working on adapting it?"

They nodded. "Would you mind if I worked with you? This is a very interesting project you have going on." Both looked wary. He sighed inwardly. "I…I know you have little reason to like or even trust me," he said, staring at the desk and tracing a pattern with his fingers.

Merlin, he felt like that three year old again. "And I can't give you back the friend you lost. But…you and Albus…you have told me several times I don't have to hurt anyone anymore…so I hoped…you would give me another chance, and we could start over again. I promise I'll try to be nicer, and you can let me know when I'm being a jerk again…though I prefer you do that verbally, miss Granger," a small smile.

Then he waited for the verdict. "I blew it," he thought, "of course they won't go for it. Why would they? They were just being nice and…Gryffindors…"

Then he noticed two extended hands in front of him, and two smiling faces looking down at him. "Gladly," they said, "and we would love to work with you on this. How about tutoring time on Saturdays?" They grinned happily as the potions masters eyes widened, reminding them forcefully of Sevvy.

Severus slowly grasped their hands. "You mean that? Really?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, we voluntarily spend time working with you because we hate you and can't stand the sight of you," he said sarcastically. "Don't be stupid. Of course we mean it." Severus grinned. "My sarcasm rubbed off on you," he said delightedly, "I DID teach you something!"

Hermione snorted. "Oh no, he's had that sarcastic streak since the first time I met him."

Harry glared at both. "How about we don't discuss my character development and get on with brewing?" he suggested.

Severus shook his head. "Not me, I want to visit Minerva." He stood up, and was about to turn when he grinned mischievously and said silkily: "I'd almost forget…you mentioned something about points, I believe." They paled. "100 points…" the potions master began, seeing them turn a sickly green color, "to each of you for your efforts and success in brewing a difficult antidote."

After a second or two, they expelled the air they were holding and opened their mouths. "No need," Severus said, "they're well earned. Regrettably, I can't give you more, I will have to pretend to the Slytherins that Albus and Minerva forced me into giving you this. I'm very sorry you lost your vacation." He was motioned to bend over closer to the teens to listen to them whisper something in his ear.

"Don't tell anyone," they said, smirking, "but we've had the best holiday ever." The potions master was spared having to respond by the sudden roaring of the fire.

The dual voices of the headmaster and transfiguration teacher sounded through the room. "Severus, you get up here this instant!"

Severus shrugged. "It would seem they have been alerted to a change in points. Apparently they didn't bother to check the actual number." He took a handful of floo powder from the jar and threw it in the fireplace. "Headmaster's office!" he said and stepped through.

A hand took hold of his shoulder and dragged him from the fireplace, in the general direction of the corner. For a moment he panicked, then remembered he was a grown man again. Stopping dead and grabbing the hand holding him, he looked up.

"At least give me a chance to explain, Albus!" The headmasters eyes bore into his own. "I GAVE them points, Albus. You didn't say anything about not being allowed to GIVE them points."

A smile broke through on the face before him. "I know, dear boy, I know. Sorry, I just couldn't resist the opportunity to tease you." Placing a second hand on the other shoulder, he touched Severus' forehead with his own. "I'm so proud of you, child." He was pleased the potions master allowed the touches, and bit back a chuckle when the man blushed at the praise.

After the headmaster released him, Severus looked around the room and saw Minerva.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hello Severus," she said, smiling at him. He hesitated just a second, then walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks," he said simply.

Minerva patted his back. "You're very welcome, Sevvy."

He grinned. "You two are allowed to call me that in private, but I don't ever want to hear it in public! Is that understood?" he said, with a very good imitation of Dumbledore's Headmaster look.

Minerva laughed. "Oh Albus, love, he really does do a perfect imitation of you."

Severus gaped. "Love?" he said.

Dumbledore slid an arm around Minerva's waist and smiled. "Yes, Severus. We've loved each other for a long time, but didn't think we should act upon it, with the war going on and all…but these past few weeks changed our minds. We have decided to marry."

Severus' jaw dropped for a moment, but then he laughed. "Well it was blatantly obvious to any half-wit that you were very fond of each other so it shouldn't surprise me. Congratulations!" he kissed Minerva on the cheek and punched the headmasters shoulder in an uncharacteristic show of affection. They beamed at him.

"Thank you, child. And we have two questions for you," the headmaster said. "We will need a quiet wedding, it's safer if Voldemort doesn't find out, at least not right away, and a large wedding would be a security risk. So it won't be a very demanding job, but I would really like for you to be my best man."

Severus smile deepened. "I'd love to, Albus!" Then his face dropped. "You'll get in trouble with the ministry for that, though…"

Dumbledore snorted. "I'll get in trouble with the ministry anyway, if you honor our second request…" they took his arms and sat him down between them on the couch. He looked at them a bit worried.

"Sevvy," Dumbledore started, "I know you're already 37 and I know it's not a very common thing…"

Minerva interrupted. "Sweetheart, you're starting in the middle again."

Dumbledore sighed and started over. "Ok…Severus, our question is if you would you consider letting us adopt you? I know it's not common to adopt adults, but we love you so much, in our hearts you really already are our son."

Severus sat very still as the people on each side of him waited anxiously for his reaction. "You…you want to adopt me?" he finally eked out.

"Yes, Sevvy. I know you have reached an age where you don't need parents anymore, but we love you. We want you to be our son, officially." Severus was shaking with the strong emotions that surged through him. They loved him. They wanted him. Asked him to be their son.

"Severus?" Albus' voice asked, concerned.

He looked up. "I...are you sure? You want me? Not someone better, someone who never…" Albus' hand firmly grabbed his chin. "You listen to me very carefully now, young man. We want YOU. We don't want to adopt just because we want a kid. We want to adopt you and only you. And no, we can't adopt someone better because there IS no one better. And if you say something like that about my son again you'll be in deep trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

Severus was dumbstruck for a second, then he launched himself into Albus' arms. It was a while before he noticed something was wet. Had he been crying? Yes, must have been. He looked up to see both Albus and Minerva, who were sitting snugly together holding him close, with tears running down their faces.

"I never had parents," he said softly, "Those monsters that raised me don't count. I don't know how to be a good son. But I love you too, and there's no one I'd rather have for parents then you two. And I think you might be wrong about me not needing parents at my age," he grinned through his tears, "but I'm not going back into that corner! Not unless some idiot manages to turn me into a three year old again…"

They laughed softly and hugged him closer. "We really should send Horace a thank you," Severus said, and then he froze. He jumped off the couch and went white as a sheet. "You…you can't adopt me," he stammered, "If Voldemort finds out I'm dead."

Dumbledore sighed. "There wasn't enough time to tell you everything, Severus. Come here, sit down again. There's some things you don't know yet."

"Yesterday morning, we found Horace," the headmaster began, "and fortunately we had time to interrogate him before Fudge came by with a dementor. Horace admitted to giving you the potion, but of course we already knew that. He told us Voldemort had been most angry with him. He had broken into his mind with Legimency. Apparently he hadn't yet told Voldemort you are a spy, no doubt saving that revelation to a later time when you were there…unkiddified. But when Voldemort broke into his mind, he saw that. He knows now you are a spy, child. You can't go back."

Severus sat very still. "I don't have to go back? I can stay here with you? When am I going to wake up and find out it's all been a dream?"

They laughed and patted his shoulders gently. He frowned. "But…you need information…" The headmaster nodded. "Yes, we'll have to find some other way. But you are not going back, don't you even think about it. You know what he would do. For now, all you are going to do is teach and help plan our wedding. That'll be difficult enough, I'm sure, as we plan to marry tomorrow."

The next day, the Great Hall had been decorated beautifully. Harry, Hermione and Severus had worked the entire night to get everything in order. Help had arrived at 6 in the morning when the Weasley clan flooed in. The guest list was short. The Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, Harry and Hermione, Poppy Pomfrey. Madam Malkins had been by especially that morning to get the couple and their best man into decent robes.

Dumbledore had insisted he and his son wear the same kinds of robes but a fight had ensued over the color. Minerva had settled the dispute by making them wear deep red goldtrimmed robes that looked marvellous on both of them. She herself was, with a wink to her new son, dressed in silk green robes with silver lace on the collar and sleeves.

Albus snorted when he saw them. "Now this is something that is definately going into that photo album of yours, Sevvy," he said, as he quickly took a picture, "the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin switched colors."

Amelia Bones had offered to marry them and file the documents in secured archives. The wedding was nice but quiet, with a lovely dinner afterwards.

The students returned for the feast on Monday and normal life resumed. The potions master behaved more civilly to the students, but still strict and cold, even – or especially - to Harry and Hermione. They didn't mind. His attitude when they got together to work on their antidote project (and after that on several other projects) was vastly different. They became friends. And without admitting it (especially Severus), each often thought back gratefully to the day the potions master had been kiddyfied.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes:

I'm not a good romance writer. I fully admit that. Romance is something I simply fail to understand. Nevertheless, I kinda liked the idea of Albus marrying Minerva. How romantic they are outside the context of this particular story is their business, really, so I didn't write it. Didn't want to invade their privacy ;-)

Duj: Well, four against one had apparently been acceptable throughout Severus' school years. The only difference here is that I made it a fist fight instead of hexing each other. The memory Harry saw in Severus' pensieve shows four (or three, but Remus wasn't really helping) against one as well.

Oh and I agree…this would look REALLY creepy as a movie. Even the thought makes me feel incredibly sorry for Alan Rickman 


End file.
